


TOUCH

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen smut Bible [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apartments, Dancing, Dansen's first time, F/F, Female/Female sex, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex and Kelly have been taking things slow, but finally the tantalizing pleasure and fleshly temptations bring them to a place of burning desire breaking free in this exploration of their first sexual encounter...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen smut Bible [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	TOUCH

Kelly was very much aware that they had broken the _"take it slow"_ rule they had set between them. She had wanted to let Alex take her time and slow get more time spent just getting to know each other. That had simply gotten harder and harder over the past few weeks. Everytime Alex kissed her, it had been like a delicious treat. 

They would part ways after a party or dinner or night out and Alex would kiss her. It wasn't just that Alex was kissing her though. It was the way she did it. Her lips were soft and open, tongue grazing across Kelly's own as she pressed closer, wanting to taste Kelly. It felt endless. Alex' hands were respectful but roaming, teasing and tantalizing Kelly with an unspoken offer.

Kelly had constantly felt like she wanted to be pushed up against a wall or turn the tables and press Alex up against one. It had been building and building like a slow burning tease for weeks.

Tonight's time out at the club, ' _Decadence_ to dance and drink, had been head turning and delicious. The music had them pressed cloth, bodies moving in time together, so close, skin brushing against skin and warmth all mingle together. Two drinks of Alcohol had warmed the blood, while not enough at all to leave either one drunk, it certainly had taken the edge off the fracture of restraint that was letting them _'take things slow'_ at first.

**. . . .**

Alex' eyes were wild, energetic and dark with desire as they stood at the door of her apartment. Kelly could practically feel the want and arousal pouring off her in waves. There was a sheen of sweat glistening on Alex exposed skin as Kelly watched her. She looked delicious and good enough to eat. Alex black tank top clung tight to her body, letting Kelly's mind visualize what lay beneath. 

"Tonight was incredible. I haven't been out dancing in- forever," Alex told her. She was leaning close.

"We'll have to do it again. "

Alex nodded. She seemed to be practically vibrating with want and desire, and Kelly couldn't resist. As Alex leaned in to kiss her, Kelly met her halfway. Less soft and more hungry and lustful. She slipped her fingers in the short locks of Alex hair, guiding her closer, kissing her hard. Her tongue ran over Alex lip, demanding entry past those warm, soft lips and she pressed forward rubbing her body against Alex' own. 

Alex returned her energy with lust driven energy of her own. Alex hand glided down Kelly's body, cupping her firm ass through the material of the dark red dress she wore. Alex turned them so she could press Kelly up against the door. Her lips traveled from Kelly's lips to the side of her neck, kissing down and drawing gasps of desire. Alex seemed lost on an overwhelming need to touch Kelly. It was like a gusher of desire finally bubbling over. 

Kelly reached for the door knob to Alex' apartment, opening it and stepping back as she let Alex guide them inside, before Alex pushed the door closed and locked behind them. Alex guided them back. Her hand moved from Kelly's ass, up towards the zipper of her dress.

"Kelly?..." Alex paused for a second, asking permission, sweet, gentle and somehow all the more arousing in its delicacy as she asked.

Kelly was powerless to pause the inferno of need and desire they had fallen into. "Yes!" Kelly eagerly coaxed Alex on and her dress was unzipped as Alex continued backing them towards the door to her bedroom. They stopped for a moment as the dress slid off Kelly's body, pulling on the floor. The dark red, silk panties and matching bra Kelly had on, drew Alex attention. It was almost like Kelly had known they would end up here tonight.

Kelly reached forward to pull Alex tank top over her head and Alex obediently went with the motion. Kelly's eyes followed the tempting cut of Alex abs downward as Alex unbuttoned her pants before stepping forward and guiding them into the bedroom. In a second Kelly found herself gently pushed onto the bed as Alex followed her. Alex' eyes held a question, unspoken in the air between them.

Kelly reached out to pull Alex closer, kissing her to distraction. As Alex melted into her embrace, Kelly rolled them over, reversing their positions and straddling her girlfriend. 

Alex' eyes looked up at her; her pupils were dark, blown wide and intense. Her body practically trembled under Kelly's touch. Kelly wanted to hear Alex ask for exactly what Kelly was dying to give her thought. Alex stared up at her, waiting as Kelly's hand caressed over her chest before reaching down to unzip the jeans Alex still had on. 

"Alex-"

"Yes, yes-" Alex moved to let the jeans be pulled off, down her legs before kicking them off completely. 

Kelly's eyes drank in the sight of Alex nearly naked in just her black bra and panties. Delicious. It was absolutely delicious. Kelly reached up, unclasping the front hook of her own bra and letting in slide off. She tossed it aside, wanting to let Alex' eyes take in every inch of her. "See anything you like?" She teased lightly. The position they were in felt powerful, sexy and safe. 

Alex sat up, her hands. Going to Kelly's waist, hooking on the waistband of Kelly's panties. Instead of taking them off Kelly though, she leaned in, kissing the side of Kelly's neck. "I want to kiss every inch of you, slowly, over and over until you can't help but beg me for more," Alex whispered to Kelly in between kissing along Kelly's neck and working down towards Kelly's breast which were tingling and aching to be touched. Her skin felt so sensitive and alight under Alex menstruations.

"Alex, god-" Kelly felt her mind clear and blank as her senses zeroed in on this moment. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to be ravished by Alex, here and now.

"I want to taste your nectar on my lips and see you cum for me." Alex was coaxing Kelly to move now as she slid her red panties off to leave her completely naked to Alex touch. "Tell me that you want me to taste you?" It was both a question and command. Alex paused in her trail down towards Kelly's breast, leaving her practically trembling in Alex' arms.

"Only if I get to taste you too." Kelly licked her lips just thinking about tasting Alex.

Alex fingers swept through the wetness of Kelly's arousal between her legs; not pressing in, just testing the readiness of Kelly's body. She brought her hand up and licked it, clearly revelling in the taste before her lips returned to Kelly's chest. Kelly was growing more urgent, wanting to feel the press of Alex long slender fingers inside. 

"Alex babe please!"

Alex lips pull away from Kelly nipple, slowly. Her hands shift to press two fingers 

inside Kelly's warm wet cunt; carefully but firmly, just a bit, giving Kelly a tease while still waiting for permission. "Is this what you want?" 

There's something about the question itself that is sexy as hell to Kelly's brain. She grinds down on the fingers that promise relief to the building ache in her body. "Yes! Harder! Alex I-" She loses her thoughts as Alex moves to fulfill her desires. Alex rolls them carefully so Kelly is on her back. Alex positioned herself on top of her, with her lips traveling down Kelly's body. She had said she wanted to kiss every inch of Kelly. Alex' finger curled slightly as she presses further inside, searching for just the right spot to drive Kelly wild. 

Kelly can only hang on as the sensation and energy start building more.

"God...you're so wet already...so close for me." 

"Alex!" Kelly's hand finds itself tangled in Alex' hair, not directing by guiding, wanting her to move lower and taste the arousal flowing from Kelly's body. The thought about taking things slow was pushed far to the back of her mind, buried under the warmth of Alex touching her.

"That's it. So soft and warm for me."

Kelly's legs trembled as the energy of her orgasms began to build through her whole body until she was being swept away as Alex lips continued to kiss down her body and her girlfriend's fingers found that place inside her cunt that left her screaming as Alex fucked Kelly's body into the free fall of ecstacy. 

Kelly felt the scream of release rip through her through, rolling with the arch of her back as her body rippled and she came hard all over Alex fingers. 

**. . . .**

It was a few moments of gentle stroking as Alex let Kelly ride out her pleasure. She guided her down from her high. Kelly could feel tears glistening in the corner of her eyes; not a bad thing. Just a rush from the intensity of everything. 

"Alex. Wow."

Alex looked up at her, obviously checking to make sure she was okay. "Babe." Alex' voice was a question more than anything as she waited for a sign from Kelly. Alex pulled her fingers out completely watching the momentary aftershock of pleasure ripple through Kelly's body at the movement. Alex paused in kissing her way down Kelly's body, to bring her fingers, still wet with Kelly's juices, to her lips. She sucked on them and Kelly watched transfixed as Alex moaned at the taste of Kelly on her lips before pulling her fingers out.

"I can't wait to taste you even more." Alex tone was a mix of sinful promises. Kelly hand guided her lower, wanting Alex' mouth on her as her body recovered from her last orgasm.

"Alex yes! God please-"

Alex moved Kelly thigh onto her shoulder wanting more access to her girlfriend's body, bare and open and dripping with desire for her. Finally her lips were on Kelly's cunt, already wet from Kelly's juices and the after effects of Kelly last Orgasm. Alex' tongue dipped inside Kelly pushing to drive her closer to the edge again and taste the unique honey that flowed from Kelly's body. 

Alex tongue moved to flick teasingly over Kelly's clit, sending sparks of pleasure through Kelly's body. It was like a slow building gush of ecstacy rocking her whole body. Alex tongue continued stroking over Kelly's clit, finding a rhythm that was going to make Kelly cum hard in her mouth very soon.

"Al-Alex!" Kelly stumbled over Alex' name as her finger gripped Alex' hair, almost in desperation, needing to hold on to something. "Yes! Gods! There! Yes!" She was being loud, she was sure but she really didn't care as Alex found a particularly sensitive spot that left her seeing stars. She could feel the energy of her orgasm vibrating and rolling through her whole body; her thighs were trembling, drapped over Alex' shoulder as Alex practically feasted on the wetness dripping from her intensely aroused body. Alex' tongue was relentless; Touching every part of Kelly's cunt and pushing her further toward the edge until she was coming...hard and messy on Alex' face and trembling.

It took a few moments for Kelly to come down from her high. She swore she'd seen stars bursting behind her eyes as Alex guided her down. Finally she lay still, getting her breathing under control and being still for a moment. 

Alex crawled up the bed, kissing Kelly gently on the lips. The taste of Kelly's nectar on Alex' lips was exciting as somehow relaxing all at once.

"Gorgeous. " Alex whispered. 

Kelly reached up to stroke Alex' face. She was momentarily lost in Alex' eyes.

"Alex-"

"Delicious. "

Kelly felt her fire renewing. "It's my turn." She wanted to taste Alex; she was definitely gonna get to.

"Yes!" Alex whispered as Kelly rolled them.

The twilight of the night hour burned on. The sweet entanglement of their love making carried through the night, sealing the first of many beautiful nights.

**FIN**

Thanks for reading. Please leave Question, constructive criticism and comments below. 


End file.
